


Cursed

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnant, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never thought I would be running away from a mission, but when the mission changes into a werewolf, you kinda have to; especially when it wants you to be its mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

A/N-My first one shot with Naruto and my first story on this site of Naruto. Here is it Beta read and all, Thank you to my beta reader named Gaara's Cherry Blossom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all, only this plot line.

Bold- Fuyu talking

Italics- Phone and inner thoughts

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I never thought I would be running away from a mission, but when the mission changes into a werewolf, you kinda have to; especially when it wants you to be its mate.

"Harunoooo!" a screech came behind me.

It was catching up to me. Placing more chakra into my feet, I raced ahead of the Hyuuga. Yes, I mean Neji Hyuuga, the person I was trying to save, until that thing took over his mind. From what I saw, the thing in the Hyuuga wanted me to be its mate.

Oh sure I've gotten stronger, I'm taking my jounin exam in a month. Tsunade asked me to heal the Hyuuga's mysterious bite that he received during his last mission to the Land of Myth. Don't ask me why I had to do this.

Tsunade said he had requested me and I still wonder why, I thought to myself as I continued to run from him.

"Haruno come here and let's play,"Neji taunted behind me again. I knew that wasn't him talking, it was that beast within him. I had to get away from him and now.

I raced forward faster than before. Never in my life had I thought this would be happening to me. I saw my house up ahead. It was three levels from the outside. Quickly running up to it, I turn to see Neji still a few steps behind me. I twisted the door knob; opening it while running in, locked the door, and summoning the last bit of my chakra, formed a barrier of sorts around my house. Once it was up, I fell to the ground shivering with exhaustion. I could hear Hyuuga banging on my door, yelling at me to open it. As if I would; he can stay out there until he stops and goes away from my house. I heard my phone ringing in the kitchen. I stood up on wobbly legs, and walked over to the side door and into my clean kitchen, picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sakura!"

It was Tsunade. "Yes Tsunade?"

"Is the Hyuuga healed and cured yet?"

She knew about that! He was cursed and she sent me to heal him! "No he is not healed, Tsunade!" I said in an angry tone.

"Then get on it girl!"

"I can't, Tsunade! The curse took over him and is trying to get into my house. It wants me to be its mate," I hissed into the phone.

"So he has chosen,"

"Okay, Tsunade what are you talking about? Is this about Hyuuga being cursed or not?" I asked.

"Do you how why he requested you, Sakura?"

"No, but that doesn't answer my question," I replied back at her.

"Neji chose you because he knows you will able to save him."

"I got that, but how can I save him now with the beast in control, Tsunade!" I yelled at her over the phone.

"Sakura put your own fear away and think what he feels."

I placed myself into his shoes, within my mind. I would be more scared on what the beast would do to anyone. Tsunade is right. I have to save him, but how?

"Tsunade, my questions, please," I whispered.

"When Neji went on his mission to Land of Myth for a client, it was a trap. It was something about his ancestors. That place has a barrier of sorts around the land, and only the people who can get out are the beasts. The man came from here and wanted to get revenge about the ones that placed the barrier. He wanted to curse him."

"Why did he curse him when it was his ancestors that placed the barrier there?" I asked.

"Neji didn't know, but the man said 'only the chosen one can save you now'."

"Who is this chosen one?" I asked again, thinking about it myself.

"Neji asked the same thing to the man, he said 'when the beast takes control, you will know'."

"It's me," I said; placing my hand on my forehead, rubbing it to stem the headache that I was getting from all of this.

"Yes, some other medics tried to heal him but they couldn't, so he had to wait for you to return from your mission."

"So what was he bitten by?" I asked again, feeling more tired now.

"He told us a large wolf, but it was a werewolf: the curse of the werewolf."

"So Neji was bitten by this werewolf, and he turned into a werewolf himself," I confirmed.

"Yes, he will continue to be controlled until it has you."

"Why?"

"You are the chosen one, the curse's antidotel."

"What?" I asked.

"If you were to save him and that means... you can't just remove the curse by medical means Sakura, it's a curse that can go on for millions of years. It means that you have to give up your one thing that most girls lose on their wedding nights or with boyfriends."

"My virginity to... Neji," I said softly.

"Yes Sakura, you are the chosen one, many other werewolves have been looking for you. They can't leave the land of myth because of a barrier. Neji wasn't born there, so he was allowed to leave. Also, you will be his mate in wolf terms, but you and Hyuuga need to get married there too so the curse can be away. If you are with Neji, the curse will be weaken to the point that it will be broken and he can be free, the only thing he would still have is the spirit of a wolf in him."

"So I will have to give up my virginity to Neji so he can be free from the curse of the werewolf," I recalled back to her.

"Yes, Sakura. I'm sorry that this is going to be hard for you."

Before, when I was younger, I knew I would say no right off the bat, but now I'm older and a kunoichi of Konoha. It is my duty to help my village and a fellow ninja with anything. But right now it is asking for my virginity to be given up like a whore. Sure I have done some seduction missions, but it never went passed the whole touching state. I have a decision to make; I can help Neji and become his wife and mate, or I can stay in my house forever and die. I started to pace around my house, cleaning all thoughts from my mind, as a look over pros and cons;

Pros are:

I'm older

Neji is very hot and handsome

He's a real gentlemen

He hasn't said a mean word to me

Cons are:

I finally got over Sasuke-kun but Hyuuga is like Sasuke-kun, a human ice cube and very anti-social

As more time passed I continued to go over the pros and cons. I decided that I would do to this for Neji and for myself; to prove that I'm over Sasuke-kun after all this time. During the whole phone conversation, I could hear Neji still at the door, banging, trying to find a way in to me. I was scared about my first time, maybe I can talk with the beast to let out Neji first. Then I know he would be gentle as possible with me. If not…

"Stop thinking like that," I told myself.

I stood up and went to my room first, picking out some sexy clothes. I went into my bathroom; I was going to have a nice bath first, a nice sweet-smelling bubble bath of vanilla and cream. I turn the knobs to the right and let the nice hot water run in the large bathtub that I had. I waited for a few moments before turning on the cold knob to get it nice and warm, so I could step in. Again I waited for a few minutes, undressing myself, before finally stepping in. Turning off the cold knob on the left, I filled the rest of the tub with hot water.

I soaked myself into a relaxed state. I washed all over my body getting rid of the sweat and tension I had gained from learning about what happened to Neji. I quickly stepped out of drained tub and walked into my room, feeling better, but still scared on what it was going to lead too. I got into the sexy clothing I had picked out. It was a mini skirt with a tank top that was white. While I put them on, I felt that Neji was still waiting at my door. I tried to smile at the situation, but I couldn't. I nodded my head to no one as I walked out of my room and down the steps to the door.

I really felt like fainting now, but I opened my door a bit and stood facing him.

"Haruno." He grinned at me.

"Hyuuga, no, wait, let me talk to Neji now," I ordered.

"Mates aren't allowed to order the man around," Neji's body said.

"Then I won't become your mate. I would like to talk with Neji first," I asked.

I waited until I knew it was Neji.

"Haruno-san, you okay?" he replied as he looked over me.

"Yes I'm fine, but I heard what happened to you," I said.

He looked away from me, as he nodded his head. "I know, I overheard you and the Hokage talking," he said.

"So you now know that I'm the only one that can save you, and keep you from being cursed," I replied.

"Yes." Neji said.

"Can you bring the wolf into the conversation, so we can talk about this?" I asked feeling very scared again.

"I can try," he replied as he went into his mind and talk to his wolf while I looked on.

"Mate," It said.

"Hello again," I said.

"Haruno-san," Neji said at the side.

"So what is your name?" I asked the wolf.

"Fuyu," it said.

"Well Fuyu, you heard what was going on; in my house on the phone." I said.

He nodded his head at me.

"Good then, I have come to a decision about what is happening to Neji." I said.

I could see Neji nodding his head at me, but after he thought about it, his eyes went big. "Haruno-san, you mean..."

"Yes, Neji, this is to save you. And it might be soon too," I said to them both.

"So we mate now," Fuyu said.

"That is another problem, see you, Fuyu I'm..."

"I know mate, you are still a virgin," Fuyu replied.

"Would it be..." I started to say.

Neji was still thinking about what I said, until he heard what I was trying to say, but couldn't say.

"Haruno-san would like me to be the one that takes her virginity away Fuyu," he replied with a bit of blush on his face.

Fuyu looked over his mate, as he could tell she was still frightened of him. It wanted to howl out the fear, but he knew that would scare her more. He had also heard his container finish what his mate was trying to say to him. He knew that he had to mark her on her neck saying that she was his, but she was scared about the first time. And he didn't want to take a chance that she would hate him, so he nodded at her.

"Yes mate," Fuyu watched as she smiled at him, saying thank you. He could feel his container getting hot from the thought of having sex. He grinned at that.

"Haruno-san, are you sure?" Neji asked.

"Neji, call me Sakura. After this we will be mated by Fuyu's standards, and then we will need to get married in our standards," I said to him. "Please come in." I opened the door for him to come in.

Neji came in, and looked around. He gave me a small smile.

"So would you like a tour around my house?" I asked, feeling more nervous than scared.

I watched as he nodded his head to me, and I smiled, he was just a nervous as me. I took them on a tour of my house, from the basement to my room. I walked over to the bed and sat down while I watched Neji take in the room items and directions where the items are placed.

"So Neji, I think I'm going to be ready as I'll ever be now," I said to him.

I watched him walking over to me and sit down beside me. "Sakura-san you don't have to do this," he grunted out.

I shake my head at him.

"I know, but you are a friend and a fellow ninja, Neji. It's my duty to help anyone from our village," I expressed to him.

He nodded his head at me again, as he brings his lips down to mine. Placing our lips together, we kissed softly and slowly, so we wouldn't scare each other away. We kissed until we need air to breathe. Breaking away I had a blush on my face. I never knew that Hyuuga can kiss like that. I brought his head down to mine again as we kissed while I pulled him down. I laid down with Neji kissing me. After a few moments of kissing him, I pulled away and started to kiss his cheeks, down to his neck kissing them, I went back up to his face, I was grabbed by his hands as he took over the kiss, I was pushed into the mattress while he moved his lips away from mine, Neji went down to my neck.

Kissing it slowly, he sucked on it, making me moan with pleasure. He moved to the other side and repeated the same sucking and kissing. I moaned as I placed my hands on his chest moving them all around, rubbing and using my nails and gently clawing them up and down. As we continued to kiss and I moved my hands around his chest, Neji stopped and brought me up with him. Slowly taking off my shirt and dropping it to the ground, he lowered me onto the bed. He started to move his hands over my breasts, rubbing them gently and arousing me, causing me to moaning out louder. I felt him grasping my skirt and pulling it down. I stiffened a bit, but I willed myself to relax.

"Sakura its okay," he replied in a husky voice. I look at him to see the wolf was in control again. I stiffened up more as I felt fear in my body.

"Shh, mate, it's okay. Neji is still with us," Fuyu replied soothing my nerves.

"Neji," I asked.

"Sakura, it's okay, I'm still here," Neji said.

Again I willed myself to be calm and relax, as I felt Neji's hands move up and down my legs, making goose bumps along them. He kissed each leg until he got to my womanhood, but he stopped as he brought his face back to mine; kissing my lips down to my neck, sucking and placing his hands all over my body, making it light up like fire. Making me moan and groan for more, as one hand rubbed and twisted my breasts gently, I felt his other hand go down to my womanhood, rubbing around the area first, making me comfortable with his hand there. I lift myself up to his hand, or well tried, as it just slid past the place where I wanted him to touch. I heard him laugh at my lift.

I felt Neji placing his hand on my slit, rubbing it gently making it hotter. I moaned more and louder, as he felt that I was ready for his finger. Slowly he placed a finger at my opening and pushed gently in causing me to stiffen a bit, but soon it was very pleasurable. He added more fingers in, starting to pump in and out of my core, while I grasped my bed sheets and moaned loudly as I came into his hand. He soon replaced his fingers with his mouth, licking up all my juices and staring all over again.

"Neji, stop teasing me." I groaned out.

I saw him stop and stand up before he took off his clothes; I got a good look at his manhood, it was big. I thought was that wasn't going to fit in me. Neji got back on my bed as he started kissing me very passionately. I felt his manhood move into my core, causing me to try to pull away from the pain, but Neji's hands were holding me to him. I felt tears in my eyes as I tried to return his kiss, but the pain was too much for me.

I felt Neji stop pushing his manhood into my core; I was still feeling the pain from it all.

"Shh Sakura it's okay. It will hurt for a few moments, stay relaxed as possible." Neji said as he wiped my tears away from my face.

I tired to relax as I felt the pain from before slowly going away. I continued to stay relaxed and the pain faded until it was gone.

"Neji you could move now." I said to him.

I felt him move out and back in and couples of times, until he had a steady movement. I brought my hips up and tried to make more pleasurable for the both of us. I felt a knot in my stomach getting bigger and bigger until I screamed.

"Neji!"

As I closed my eyes I came, and within a few moment I felt Neji cum too, but then I felt him shift and get hard again. I opened my eyes to see Fuyu again and he started to bring my body to him, followed by flipping me over onto my knees, starting all over again.

"Mate, this is where we will be mated together. Don't be afraid of me." Fuyu said.

I felt him move faster into my core and I couldn't keep up with him. I stopped, pushing my hips backwards into his, felt him move faster, feeling my stomach knot again. I screamed as I came once more, while Fuyu was still going faster. Once again I felted my stomach knot, and within a few seconds I came again. I felt Fuyu slowing down as he released Neji's cum into my core again, but instead being done he was hard again and was starting to hurt me.

"Fuyu it hurts," I yelled out in pain.

"Mate, it's okay, soon you will be with pup." he said.

He rubbed against the back of my neck, trying to calm me down a bit. He moved up to my neck, licking it a bit as he said something to make his teeth grow longer and sharper. I felt his teeth piecing into my neck, making me scream in pain as I tired to get away from him. Soon the pain on my neck was gone and I felt him licking the blood away.

"Mate. Sorry for hurting you, but now you have been marked as my mate." Fuyu said, as he rubbing his nose against my back.

"Fuyu, what do you mean by pup?" I asked.

"Well for the mating to work, you have to be near, on, or after you're in heat. You will be carrying our pup, but in your terms it would be a baby," Fuyu said as he sniffed the air to any kinds of change.

"Oh," is all I said to him. I move but, his manhood remained within me. "Fuyu are you going to remove Neji's manhood from me?"

"It has to be keep in until you are with child, sorry." Fuyu said.

I just looked in front of me and signed, this sucks but I feel great. As I started to get tired, I nodded my head off to sleep with Fuyu still in control of Neji's body. I felt him move out of me during the night, I guess I'm with child.

Morning came, as I woke up with Neji's arms around me. I smiled at that.

"Neji." I called over to him.

He woke up and grinned at me, and I rolled my eyes, "Neji..."

"I know." he said.

A/N- Long one shot. I hope you enjoyed reading the one shot. Review! Please and thank you. More chapters or not, or a sequel? Bye


End file.
